closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Classic Animation
1930-1931 Warner Bros. started making classic cartoons in 1930 but did not use a logo until the following year; instead, an in-credit notice that says "WARNER BROS. PICTURES & THE VITAPHONE CORPORATION PRESENT" is used for the animation studio's 1930 cartoons. 1930_looney_tunes.PNG.png|1930 version (Looney Tunes) 1931–1936 1931-1933 Starting in 1931, the Warner Bros.' animation studio introduced its first logo, which would be used on Looney Tunes cartoons until January 1936 even though Merrie Melodies cartoons continued to use it until the following month. WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo001.PNG.png|Early 1931 version Warner-bros-cartoons-1931.jpg|1931 version LooneyTunesBosko000.jpg|1931 version with production number (Looney Tunes) (Only seen in Bosko the Doughboy) Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m20s129.png|1931 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) Sketch96164727.png|1931 grayscaled color version (Merrie Melodies) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo002.PNG.png|1932 version Red-Headed_Baby_(1931)_A_Merrie_Melodies_Cartoon_4727.jpg|1931 Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) 1933_version.PNG.png|1933 version WB1933Color.PNG.png|1933 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m08s796.png|1933 Color Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) 1933-1934 In 1933, the logo itself remained the same but the WB shield was modified and given a different design. Looney_Tunes_studio_card_38.jpg|1933 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_Openings_And_Closings_(1931-1969)_UPGRADED_2.0_0368.jpg|1933 version (Merrie Melodies) Smile darn ya smile (merrie melodies) (redrawn colorized) 7202.jpg|1933 Color Version 3 (Merrie Melodies) 1934_version.jpg|1934 version Warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies.jpg|1934 color version (Merrie Melodies) Mm-cinecolor1-2.jpg|1934 color version A (Merrie Melodies) 1934-February 1936 In 1934, the banner is now in two rows and has been modified to say "Warner Bros. Productions Corportation". This is the last version of the logo. The last cartoon to use this logo was The Cat Came Back. 1934_lonney_tunes.jpg|1934 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies_a.jpg|1934 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney_tunes_1935.jpg|1935 version (Looney Tunes) Mm-flag-green1.jpg|1935 version (Merrie Melodies) 1935_looney_tues_color.PNG.png|1935 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney_tunes_apline_antics_(colorized)-1_6342.jpg|1935 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Gold_Diggers_of_4796.jpg|1935 color version 3 (Looney Tunes) 1936_merrie_melodies_intro.jpg|January 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) February 1936–April 1939 FFABFD9B-B39D-47F4-B220-04B74D804FC5.png|Blue variant (1936-1938) E0B4A980-E314-4BB8-9620-F6A5D6C060AF.png|Red variant (early 1936; 1938-1940) Starting with this logo, the famous WB Shield now zooms into view on either the famous "rings" on Merrie Melodies cartoons or a hole in the wall on Looney Tunes cartoons. The banner has been modified to read a single word: "Vitaphone" in a modified version of its signature font. The Warner Bros./Vitaphone Flag was retired and the word "Present" is changed to "Presents". The first cartoon to have the WB shield zoom in and use the Vitaphone moniker was The Phantom Ship. The Vitaphone moniker was used until it was changed to say "Warner Bros." in April 1939. The last cartoon to use the Vitaphone name was Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur. Warner-bros-cartoons-1936-looney-tunes.jpg|February 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_42.jpg|February 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1936Color.PNG.png|February 1936 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_2.jpg|March 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_43.jpg|October 1936 version (Looney Tunes) GW237H175.jpg|October 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_3.jpg|October 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) GW233H175284.jpg|November 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_4.jpg|November 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Early1937VariantWB.jpg|Early 1937 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1937.PNG.png|Early 1937 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1937WithBluFrame.PNG.png|Early 1937 version with red frame (Merrie Melodies) GW264H173.jpg|April 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_5920.jpg|September 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_Intros_And_Closings_(1930-1964)_2923.jpg|September 1937 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) RedrawnWbshieldvillagesmithy.png LT1937-38Color1.PNG.png|September 1937 color version 3 (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color2.PNG.png|September 1937 color version 4 (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color3.PNG.png|September 1937 color version 5 (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1938-looney-tunes.jpg|Late 1937 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_46.jpg|Late 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_5.jpg|Late September 1937 version (Merrie Melodies) LT1937-38Color4.PNG.png|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color5.PNG.png|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_The_Gob_(1938)_4185.jpg|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1938.PNG.png|Early 1938 version (Merrie Melodies) GW210H157273718.jpg|Late 1938 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCardLate1938.PNG.png|Late 1938 version (Merrie Melodies) PorkyInWackyland_9660.jpg|''Porky in Wackyland in-film variant (1938) Porky_in_Wackyland_&_Dough_for_the_Do-Do.JPG.jpg|''Porky in Wackyland'' and Dough for the Do-Do in-film variant comparisons (1938, 1949) 1939_version_2.jpg|Early 1939 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_6.JPG|Early 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney_Tunes_Intros_And_Closings_(1930-1969)_UPDATE_4918.jpg|1939 color version (Looney Tunes) 300.jpg|1939 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Snapshot_2015-04-12_07.37.04.PNG.png|Late 1930s redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) April 1939-June 1940 In April 1939, "Vitaphone" was changed to feature "Warner Bros." (which is in a serif font) and "presents" was replaced by "present" after "Vitaphone" and "presents" has retired. The first cartoon to use the Warner Bros. moniker was Porky and Teabiscuit. Also, from Porky and Teabiscuit to Hare-um Scare-um, a yellow banner was used while the normal version without the yellow banner debuted on Detouring America. There is also a variant in Believe It Or Else where "Warner Bros." appears in a sans-serif font from the Looney Tunes openings in 1939 and the WB Shield is large like in the "Vitaphone" "presents" cartoons from 1936 to 1939. The green-yellow rings from the previous logo was used in April 1939 and its was retired in September 1939. The last cartoon to use the green-yellow rings was Souix Me. The normal version with the red white and blue rings debuted on Land of the Midnight Fun. On cartoons in 1940, the copyright's year says MCMXXXX instead of MCMXL for some reason. Lt-porkyright1-2.jpg|April 1939 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_47.jpg|April 1939 alternate version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_48.jpg|April 1939 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_7.jpg|May 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) MMWB-BelieveItOrElse.PNG.png|May 1939 alternate version (Merrie Melodies) Screenshot_10.jpg|Mid-May 1939 version (Looney Tunes) DetouringAmerica.png|August 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) 1939_looney_tunes.jpg|August 1939 version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCardLateAugust1939.JPG|Late August 1939 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesJuly1939.PNG.png|July 1st 1939, September 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_8.jpg|January 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) LT1938sProduction9372.jpg|1940 version (Looney Tunes) GW212H157.jpg|1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Colorized)_6783.jpg|1940 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_9.jpg|March 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) Snapshot_002.png July 1940- October 1944 Warner_Bros._Cartoons_Logo_(1940-1941).png 7EAE9516-053A-48BC-B3B3-48E5CCDCACBC.png 47B8C5C2-F36C-4F81-A6CF-C283AE2C27F0.png In July 1940, the shield was modified somewhat. Cartoons released in 1940 with this logo have their copyright year changed to the proper MCMXL. This is also the last logo in the original Leon Schlesinger era. Also, "Blue Ribbon" re-issues start late 1943 (See below). LT1940sEarlyMCMXXXXText.PNG.png|1940 version with early MCMXXXX byline (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_49.jpg|1940 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_tunes_1940.PNG.png|1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_6907.jpg|1940 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Mm-rainbow1-2.jpg|July 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) WBMM1941.jpg|September 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_10.jpg|1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_11.jpg|July 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_12.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_13.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo000.PNG.png|January 1941 color version (Looney Tunes) Porkys_pooch.jpg|1941 version (Looney Tunes) WBLT1941Color.PNG.png|1941 color version (Looney Tunes) CrazyCruise.png|December 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Mm-bluepurple1-1.jpg|January 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) 4142mm.jpg|January 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Warner-bros-cartoons-1943-merrie-melodies.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 15.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WBLT1942.PNG.png|Pre-October 1942 version (Looney Tunes) WBLT1942Color.PNG.png|Pre-October 1942 color version (Looney Tunes) Notes_to_You_(Redrawn_Colorized)_6604.jpg|1942 Redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) Retracedwbtitle.jpg|1942 redrawn color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_4.jpg|October 1942 version (Looney Tunes) LT_Openings_and_endings_1935-1964_(PL)_5253.jpg|October 1942 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_Pig_7685.jpg|October 1942 redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) 1943_looney_tunes.PNG.png|1943 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_6.jpg|Rare 1943 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1943-looney-tunes.jpg|1943 version (Looney Tunes) Screenshot_20180722-165249.png|1943 redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) Lt-porkydaffy-color1.jpg|1943 color version (Looney Tunes) CoalBlackIntro.PNG.png|A film deteriored 1943 version seen on Coal Black And De Sebben Dwarfs (Merrie Melodies) WB_German_Title.jpg|1943 German version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1943.PNG.png|1943 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1943BugsBunny.PNG.png|1943 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1944.PNG.png|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_17.jpg|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) 4445mm.jpg|1944 version 2 (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_2.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1944.PNG.png|Rare March 1944 version (Looney Tunes) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_3.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_5.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) 1944PorkyPig-BrotherBrat.PNG.png|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Porky Pig) November 1944–1948 In 1944, the words "Pictures" and "Inc." were added to the "Warner Bros." moniker and the shield was updated again. Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_18.jpg|December 1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney_Tunes_studio_card_52.jpg|1945 version (Looney Tunes) WBDaffyDuck1945.PNG.png|1945 version (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) WBPorkyPig1945.PNG.png|1945 version (Looney Tunes) (Porky Pig) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_19.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_20.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Warner-bros-cartoons-1945-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) (Note: also used in Looney Tunes starring Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1946.PNG.png|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) Warner-bros-cartoons-1946-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1946BugsBunny.PNG.png|1946 version with MCMXLVI byline (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WBEarlyShield1946.PNG.png|1946 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs2.jpg|1947 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCardEarly1947BugsBunny.PNG.png|1947 version with early MCMXLI byline (Merrie Melodies) Warner-bros-cartoons-1947-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1947 version (Merrie Melodies) Warner-bros-cartoons-1947-looney-tunes_bugs.JPG.jpg|1948 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1948-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1948 version (Merrie Melodies) LTGreenBullseyeBugsBunny.PNG.png|1948 version (Looney Tunes) 1947–1954 In 1947, the shield was updated yet again. Category:Time Warner Category:Animation studio Category:Family and Animation Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros.